


Oh, I’m Feral Now?...

by Jbuddaflyy



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, I couldn’t shake this, Loss, had to write it, idk why, it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbuddaflyy/pseuds/Jbuddaflyy
Summary: It was the worst day of Nora’s new life, nearly topping the pain of losing Nate. It broke her into a thousand more shattered pieces, more than blowing up the Institute and Shaun. Because this time, there was no Minute Man or Railroad aiding her. This time, she was the only one pulling the trigger.





	Oh, I’m Feral Now?...

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I’m writing this but I couldn’t get it out of my head and here it is.

She should’ve noticed, should’ve seen it coming beforehand, should’ve did something _more_ , anything more than just slowly watch it unfurl.

Nora first realized something was wrong with Hancock when during an attack by rampaging raiders, he had just suddenly _snapped_. With a vicious and bloodcurdling roar, Hancock had rushed past the bloodied Nora, ignoring the flying bullets and grabbed the nearby raider around the neck with his bare hands, twisting it with a disgusting crack. Hancock didn’t stop either, he just ran to another, his speed frighteningly similar to marauding Deathclaw. 

Within no time, the dying brown grass of the commonwealth was soaked with a deep, dark red, almost reminding Nora of the inside of Pickmans house of horrors. Hancock stood in the midst of it, his frock covered chest heaving heavily and his eyes, damnit his _eyes_ , they were not only the pitch blackness of usual, they were _soulless_. 

His head roved over to Nora and she gasped, his mouth slacked open with a lazy danger, his teeth glittering and nearly foam spewed out the side. One _step_ , towards her, lumbering over to her and suddenly, he stopped. His pupils retracted and cleared over and he tilted his head just slightly, a rough and raspy  “you okay sunshine?” Slithering past his ruined lips as though nothing had happened. Nora simply forced a smile and nodded. 

The second time happened a couple weeks later when Deacon came to visit them in the Goodneighbor state house. It was an innocent enough drop by, despite the old romantic history between Nora and Deacon, they remained close friends or as close as Deacon allowed. It had been a benign touch, hardly worth mentioning or correcting, Deacons fingertips just barely grazed her knuckles when he reached across her for a Gwinnett Ale but it rattled something in Hancock. Without a second thought, Hancock had snatched Deacons hand and with a snarl, yanked the same two that touched Nora with a deadly precision, breaking them instantly. Deacon yelped in pain and fell back from his seat, forced droplets of tears welling in the corners of his eyes. 

“What the fuck Hancock!?” He screamed in agonized anger but the predatory way Hancock glared at him immediately snapped Deacons mouth shut against further arguments. 

“Don’t fucking touch what’s mine, you hear me!? Next time, I won’t be so nice.” Nora eyes widened and with a quiet apology, she escorted Deacon out without touching him, the look on her face pleading and imploring him to not say anything. Hancock said nothing afterwards, just grabbed a beer and offered it to her, as though it was just a normal day. 

Over the course of a few months, Hancock gradually worsened. Where usually he would smile or laugh off a smooth skins harsh ghouls joke, he became agitated and confrontational. If Nora was quick enough, it would only end in maybe a broken nose or a bloodied lip but she wasn’t always quick enough and that’s.... that’s when things ended so much worse. Nora was frightened, not of him but for him. Being an ex brotherhood soldier, she knew very well from inside contacts that there were still knights in the commonwealth, knights just waiting to pick off the lover of the treasonous Sentinel who left their ranks and destroyed the Prydwen. 

Nora finally confronted Hancock after he had broken a traders arm into two and hissed at him, a terrifying sound she only heard in tunnels and abandoned homes. With a soft touch to his arm, she led him to the busted blue couch inside of her wooden shack in the safety of Sanctuary walls. He seemed on edge, teetering between trying to stay calm and ripping everything apart in his path. 

“John.” The pitch of his eyes landed on Nora, attentive and every bit the _man_ she loved. 

“What’s going on with you? You’ve been... dangerous, unbalanced lately. Is something bothering you?” She kept her tone gentle, not wanting to seem judgmental of his actions.  

“I’m fine sunshine, just a bit antsy is all. Nothing a hit of Jet can’t fix love.” He sounded all sex and rasp like always that Nora found herself leaning forward, her full lips pressing against his ruined ones. Unbridled ecstasy swam through her veins and lit her blood on fire when he deepened the kiss as much as a ghoul could. Her hands began to work the buttons on his frock, slipping underneath the soft cloth of his shirt to trace the radiation burns of his body. Hancock groaned, the sound sending delicious shivers down Nora’s spine. His fingers suddenly wound into Nora’s hair as a low growl rumbled in his chest, gripping the russet curls in a painful grasp. 

Nora’s mouth yanked wide in shock and her eyes snapped open, only to come face to face with her worst nightmare come true. Hancock held no recognition in his features and his mouth was drawn into a broken snarl. A roar ripped from his chest and Nora pushed with all her might, trying her hardest to escape the ghouls lock. He was strong, more so than the ferals that Nora was accustomed to. 

He lunged forward and in that split second of his attack, Nora was able to wrench free, rolling on to the ground and away from Hancock with a gasp. Hancock composed himself and lunged again, just barely missing Nora as she dove to the side and he hit the wall of the shack, splintering the wood. She crawled on the floor towards the safe embedded in the ground, her tears choking the little life she had left inside her heart. She fumbled with the latch and Hancock jumped across the space between them, grabbing her leg and tearing the seams of her already flayed jeans. 

“Please John, stop!” Nora begged as the ruined fingers dig into the skin of her exposed leg and Hancock growled, clawing at her, her blood began to seep to the floorboards. It felt like shards of glass was pinpricking at her heart, bleeding the poor organ out and she tried once more, even as she fingered the barrel of the revolver inside the safe. 

“John... please. Don’t do this, don’t make me do this!” He crawled further, now ripping apart the shirt she wore, Nora could feel his heated breath on her skin. 

“John... please, I love you, please.” Just as his fingers wrapped around her throat and squeezed, just as the oxygen was beginning to evaporate from her lungs, Nora lifted the gun and with a crippling cry, pulled the trigger. The resounding gunshot blast was deafening but the ringing in her head, the coldness in her chest was damning. He whispered as the burgundy liquid sputtered from his lips, his eyes regaining their clarity as his life faded. “I’m sorry sunshine.” 

             _____________________

Nora didn’t know how long she laid there, how long Johns body laid atop hers with those black as pitch eyes just unblinking, unfeeling. Eventually, his weight was lifted from her and Nora just watched, she felt nothing.

Not when Preston began to clean the blood from her body with a hardly sterile rag.

Not when Dogmeat rubbed up against her freshly bandaged legs with a whine, trying to ease the depression in her bones.

Not when Deacon lay next to her on whatever surface she could find to hold her up, not speaking, just there.

Not even when Fahrenheit appeared like a ghostly wraith, taking away the body of her Mayor, the man Nora loved for years , to bury where he had always wished.

Just outside Goodneighbor. 

 


End file.
